Zombie Attack!
by Carly-M
Summary: What if Jeff & Annie were the ones trapped in a room instead of Shirley & Chang?


Jeff and Annie stood with their backs pressed up against the door of the janitor's closet trying to catch their breath.

"I can't hear anything," panted Jeff. "I don't think they followed us."

"Oh no! That means they got the others," Annie gasped, clutching her basket to her chest. "I knew we should have waited for them."

"We can't think about that, we have to find a way out of this hellhole before we're zombie food."

"I already told you, Jeff, they're not real zombies. Remember that Rich said..."

Jeff groaned and moved away from the door. "I don't really care what Doctor 'let me dress up as phallic fruit because I'm a dick' had to say, Annie."

"Jeff! Gross!"

"Oh please, like you don't hear worse things from Pierce."

Annie stepped away from the door to stand on the opposite side of the cramped room. "What is with the renewed Rich hate? I thought you were over that?"

Jeff shrugged. "I had a relapse."

"Why? He's actually a really nice guy."

"He's a douchebag, Annie."

"You think everyone's a douchebag!"

"And I'm usually right."

Annie rolled her eyes and lowered her hood. "Whatever. Let's just concentrate on formulating a plan. If we play our cards right we can still get to the thermostat _and_ make it out to safety."

Jeff folded his arms. "Are the cards you're playing 'Old Maid' by any chance? Because that is a crap game to go with an even crappier plan."

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"Yes. Run like hell to the cafeteria and escape out the kitchen."

"That's nowhere near the thermostat."

"That's kind of the point."

"Jeff!" Annie swung her basket at him. "Those are our friends out there, we need to help them."

"OK, first of all, no assaulting the suit. Second of all, I _know_ our friends are out there. But between the army and us, who do you think has a better chance at a rescue operation?" Annie looked mournfully towards the door so Jeff grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me, Annie. The quicker we get out of here the quicker we can find more help, OK?"

"OK, fine," Annie mumbled. "Let's go."

"Thank you." He stepped back towards the door and opened it as quietly as he could. "I just need to... Oh crap!" He quickly shut it again and heaved a shelf in front of it, signalling for Annie to help him.

"What? What's happening?"

"Zombie Leonard and Zombie Starburns are down the hall feasting on what looked like the Human Being."

"Oh... I mean aww, poor thing."

Jeff smirked at her. "What happened to, 'We need to save everyone, Jeff! Tear!'?"

"That thing creeps me out, OK?" Annie moved towards the back of the closet with Jeff. "It's like a mime and a voodoo doll hooked up and had the scariest baby of all time."

"Yeah, well that zombie mime doll is probably on its way and I don't know how long that barricade will hold."

"Oh God, I'm going to get brain damage!" Annie buried her face in her hands. "All those years studying... All the studying I'm going to miss out on! I was going to learn so many things... I already had my stationery picked out for next year!"

Jeff froze when Annie started to cry and lean in towards his chest for comfort. "Uh Annie, I hate that you're upset and all but..."

Realising he was keeping her at arms length, Annie's tears turned into a scowl and she pushed herself away. "Ugh, you are such a pompous ass, Jeff! The only person who cares that you spent $6000 on a jacket is you! You know what, I hope we do get attacked just so your precious suit gets torn to shreds."

"Well thank you for that angry tirade," said Jeff, staring at her, "but I wasn't worried about my suit."

Annie looked confused. "You weren't? Then why did you push me away?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Just leave it, Annie."

"No, I want to know why! Unless you really were freaking out about your suit and you were just lying to cover up the fact that you're more vain than a..."

"I did it because if you get too close I'm worried I'm gonna have trouble letting go." Jeff clamped his mouth shut, immediately regretting his outburst.

Annie felt her cheeks go pink but she couldn't tear her gaze away. "Oh..."

"Yeah." Jeff fidgeted. "OK let's just pretend I didn't voice what I'm pretty sure was a boy band lyric and focus on getting out of here."

"Jeff I..."

They both jumped in fright when there was a loud banging on the door followed by deep groaning and thrashing sounds. Annie leapt from foot to foot, trying not to squeal, while Jeff stood in front of her and held the shelf barricade steady.

"We're just going to have to hold them off until they get sick of trying to kill us and find some new prey..." he trailed off. "That'll work right? Failing that we'll just open up a Costco-sized can of whoop ass and take them down like they're fly dancers... Annie I could really use some help here!"

He turned his head to find that Annie had cleared the other shelf to the side, revealing a window behind it. "Are you serious? How did we not notice that before?"

Annie beamed. "We can get out! We're going to make it!"

Jeff eyed up the window then looked back at her. "Remember our little space bus adventure when I asked if anyone was feeling skinny that day?"

"Yeah?" Annie's face fell. "Oh."

"Pretty much." He frowned when she stood next to him to help keep the shelf in place. "What are you doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh, not getting the hell out of here?"

"I'm not leaving you, Jeff."

"You're being ridiculous, you need to get out while you still have a chance."

"But..."

"No buts." He placed his hand over hers, trying to ignore the looming danger on the other side of the door. "The world would be a sadder place without your brain, Annie Edison. Do it for the study group."

Annie nodded silently at him then slowly leant in until their lips met. The kiss deepened and Annie felt Jeff cradling the back of her head. She moved her hand to caress the side of his face when a heavy thud at the door knocked them back to reality.

While Jeff strained to hold to barricade in place, Annie quickly undid her cloak and put it over his shoulders. She smiled sadly at his quizzical expression. "It might protect your suit from zombie cooties." With one last look she turned around to scale the other shelf and dove out the window.

* * *

Annie was sitting on one of the study room couches, sipping water, when she felt someone slouch down beside her.

"Can you believe someone roofied the whole party?" said Jeff, rubbing his temple. "God this school sucks."

Annie offered him her water, giving him a once over. "Why are you wearing my cloak?"

Jeff looked down at his outfit in confusion. "I have no idea."

"Did you and Abed have your Superman versus Batman argument again and you took my cape to prove a point?"

"Pfft, no. I'm not someone's nerdy little brother at Comic-Con. But Superman could totally kick Batman's gravely-voiced ass any day of the week and don't you forget it." Annie giggled. Jeff tried to remain stoic but couldn't help breaking out into a lopsided grin. "OK, more Beckham needed before I lose all my street cred. Hold this." He handed her back her cup and undid the cloak, draping it over her shoulders.

Annie smiled shyly as he leant in closer to tie it up for her. "Thanks."

"Any time."

Annie started to reach out to touch the small cut he had on his cheek before remembering where she was and who she was with. "Um, we should go and find the others and make sure they're alright."

"Yeah, the others," Jeff stammered. "Good plan."

They stood up and walked side-by-side through the sea of paramedics and students, passing Rich on the way who was tending to some classmates.

"How about you pick a more phallic fruit next time, douchebag," Jeff muttered under his breath.

Annie hit him with her basket. "Jeff! Gross!"

Jeff was about to reply when they both stopped in their tracks, getting a strange sense of deja vu.

"Did that sound..." Annie began.

"... really familiar?" finished Jeff.

They looked at one another warily before breaking out into uneasy laughter.

"Must just be a roofie side effect," said Jeff.

"Totally."

"Come on, we better keep going in case Pierce has built another chair fort."

"Well if he has I know just the suited-up superhero who could save the day."

"Is it the Dragon Turtle?"

"How did you know?"


End file.
